


Fuck Flan

by chicago_ruth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Horror, Inflation, Mild Mind Control, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Urethral Play, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Noctis falls into a flan, the flan decides to make use of Noctis. (Kink meme fic.)





	Fuck Flan

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Originally written for this prompt on the kink meme: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=142921#cmt142921

The cave floor crumbles beneath Noct's feet.

He can distantly hear Prompto shouting his name, voice echoing through the caves, but even that eventually grows silent.

Noctis isn't sure how long he falls, but it's enough that he thinks he might actually die. He wants to warp to safety, but it's too dark and he's falling too fast. He can't get his bearings enough to find a safe place to warp to.

He expects his landing to be hard and painful. He hopes it isn't accompanied by sharp rocks piercing his body; he has enough cuts and bruises as it is, and even the strongest potions can't instantly heal open wounds.

So it shocks him even more when he lands on something _soft_.

His body is buffered by a strangely buoyant surface. He sinks into the warmth, and it almost reminds him of his bed at home with its memory foam mattress that contours perfectly to his spine.

And then his body starts sinking _into_ the material. He struggles to get upright, to find his footing somehow, and that is when he realizes that he didn't land in some strangely viscous cave feature. Because the stuff around him jiggles independently of his movements, and it closes around his limbs.

He is sitting on top of a flan.

Noctis kicks his feet harder and tries to summon a weapon, but his hands and feet are both trapped inside the flan. He shouts, hoping the others will be able to track the sound of his voice, but the echoes repeat his voice back to him and he realizes that it won't be so easy for them to find him.

The more he struggles though, the further his limbs sink into the flan. It makes a glurgling sound at him, almost like a cat's purr.

"Let go," Noctis demands, which the daemon, of course, ignores. 

The flan is so much bigger than the ones they usually fight. And this one seems to emit weird little static shocks, zapping Noct intermittently and startling more cries out of him. The shocks make Noctis's limbs really shaky, and that sensation distracts him from realizing that he's sinking further into the flan until he's buried to his waist.

Kicking is no longer an option. 

"Hey, hey." Noctis struggles harder, and he gets his left hand free for a few seconds. The flan's goop follows him though, and it pulls him back in even further. "Hey, flan. Let go and we can have a proper fight."

Negotiating with a mindless daemon doesn't get him anywhere. He saves his breath for his struggling, but nothing he does gets him unstuck. As the flan continues to consume him, Noctis thinks that he really, really would rather have died in the fall.

His head is still in the air when he notices the sensation against his skin changing. His clothes, which had provided a buffer, are gone – melted away by whatever fluids the flan is made of. Now all of him is exposed inside the flan. What will Prompto and Ignis and Gladio think, when they finally do find him? A Noctis-filled jello-shot. He hopes Prompto doesn't take a photo.

And then it swallows his head too. He panics, the lack of air making him flail automatically. He can't die yet. He's willing to give his life for his people, but not like this. This is pointless and stupid and he refuses to die—

But he can breathe. The flan fills his airways and he can still breathe. He isn't sure what's going on; the sensation is so alien and gross that he wants to hurl, but the flan flows into his mouth and down his throat too. The gelatin surrounding him is still warm, and the little shocks of static have morphed from painful to... to...

To a little bit pleasant. 

Everything feels a little bit pleasant, actually. He's floating in warmth, caressed inside and out. And yeah, his cock is getting hard. He laughs a bit, that his cock manages to move when the rest of him can't. It's suddenly the funniest thought in the world, and he laughs, drawing more of the flan into himself. He feels the gelatin slide inside his ears, feels it pet the inside of his head, and that's funny too.

When more of the jelly flows down his throat, he wonders if this is some kind of recursive eating. The flan eating him while he eats the flan. His stomach stretches almost painfully, like he's stuffed himself with Iggy's pastries, so full he needs to vomit it all out again.

He can't though, and that's almost nice too. No need to worry about anything, just keep eating, keep getting eaten.

The gelatin pulses around his cock and tickles his balls. Oh, that feels really nice. Noctis imagines it's a mouth sucking gently. A hesitant little suckle, the way he imagines Lunafreya might be on their wedding night, the way Prompto was the first time they slept with each other. Noctis giggles again. Is it wrong to think of his future bride and a lover at the same time, all while getting eaten by a daemon?

It isn't either of them he imagines when the flan roughly pushes itself into his hole. It feels like nothing at first – just a few drops of lubricant slipping inside—and then suddenly there's more. There's so much, pushing deep into his body. He's filled from both ends, and his intestines cramp up horribly. He cries out in pain, but the sound is muffled, and he feels an odd stroking sensation inside him, as if the monster were trying to sooth him.

It strengthens its attention on his cock too. Noct pretends that it's apologizing to him.

For a daemon, it's pretty good at blowjobs. He laughs again, and then moans when the suction concentrates on the head of his cock. It seems to get stronger, the pressure growing, and then—

It slips inside his cock.

That burns, and he's hit with a cramp at the same time, so that Noctis has this sudden moment of extreme pain. He thinks a few tears slip out of him, mingling with the flan's jelly. There is nothing he can do to escape this pain, nothing but cry and laugh, and then moan when the pain morphs into pleasure so blinding he think he must have been struck by lightning.

Maybe it is lightning. He feels little shocks inside -- _inside_ \-- his cock, and they build upon each other until he is sure orgasm is just around the corner. The flan has stuffed him so completely, though, that nothing could possibly escape him.

He giggles and groans, moans and gasps, as the flan continues its strange torture. Is it eating or fucking him? Noctis can't tell anymore. Maybe he is a dish as delicious as one made by Ignis. What a thought. He'll suggest it as a recipe next time he sees Ignis. They can call it the Fuck Flan.

All the sensations merge together. The cramps subside. His belly feels unnaturally distended. His cock is so hard it hurts. His mind tingles with each little wave and jolt of the jelly.

And then something hard nudges against his hole. It's so different from the flan that it surprises him. He doesn't understand what it is, but that doesn't stop it from pressing past that ring of muscle. Noctis is too relaxed and slippery to even put up cursory resistance.

Two more of the small hard things slip inside. The fourth – the fourth is more difficult, but it manages. But the fifth one—what are these things, what are they, get them out, get them out--- the fifth one almost doesn't fit. It makes Noctis feel heavy, weight pulling him down.

He starts crying and struggling. He thinks the flan is trying to pet his belly. It definitely strokes his mind, and that makes the panic ebb away, until the odd sensation is no longer a burden, it's right, it's a gift. He's supposed to carry these—these eggs, that's what they are. He doesn't know how he knows, but he feels a bit protective of them.

He floats. Time passes.

And then, suddenly, there's light. It filters through the flan, popping like fireworks on the cave ceiling. The flan is moving, jostling him around, but moments later its body melts away. It drains out of Noctis's lungs, out of his ass, out of his cock, out of his ears. He's left coughing on the cold cave floor.

"Noct! Noct, you're alive!" Prompto embraces Noctis tightly, no care given to Noctis's state of undress or—

Noctis huddles forward and clutches his stomach.

"Noctis, are you all right?" Ignis pulls his jacket off and lays it around Noctis's shoulders. "We came as fast as we could."

"I—yeah." Noctis coughs some more. "Th-thanks. That's.. ugh. It was... eating. It was eating me."

Gladio comes and picks Noctis up, and Noctis buries his head against Gladio's neck. "Let's get you out of here."

"Please." Noctis stays quiet while they get out. The few times he has to walk himself, he steps incredibly gingerly, careful of the extra weight inside him. None of the others notice.

The first thing he does when they get to the hotel is take a long, hot shower. He cleans himself out everywhere. But the little bit of stomach that distends unnaturally remains. And thinking about trying to reach inside and removing the eggs is—no.

He pulls on his fishing gear and heavy jacket. The belt on his pants doesn't cinch as tightly as it should, but whatever.

Noctis goes out to reassure the others that he's fine.


End file.
